


It Is Someone Else's Job and so It Is No Ones

by somedayisours



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: Building up to the revolution, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Internal Monologue, Post-Season/Series 01, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: Grizz leads a revolution in his own mind.





	It Is Someone Else's Job and so It Is No Ones

**Author's Note:**

> Listened to "Alternate World" by Son Lux on repeat while writing.

Someone has to do it, he tells himself. He repeats it over and over again with every exhale. You have to do something.

Grizz isn't sure what he's going to do, what he can do, to change how things are going. In the grand scheme of things he no one, a footnote at the bottom of the page. Just another person who did as they were ordered.

But that's it, isn't it? No one's doing what they should, they're all meek little mice hiding in their holes from the cat, not realizing the food they're eating is poisoned. He just needs to scare them out of their holes, make them face that horrifying cat instead of cowering in the dark.

He goes through a hundred different scenarios, each one more outrageous than the last. He dwells for so long on simply killing Campbell, bashing his skull in with a cricket bat. It'd be worth it, Grizz tells himself, worth losing Sam more so than he already has to see everyone safe, to see Eden safe. He knows he couldn't do it before with Dewey but there's something different about it now. Something in him is different.

He dreams of going mad with it, of being unable to stop until there's no one more to kill but himself. That clubbing Campbell to death somehow opens some sort of door inside Grizz, welcoming in a madness that could control him. He watches Eden sleep for the rest of the night, her tiny face peaceful and oblivious.

He sleeps in his own bed from then on, among all the hallmarks of a life he's long since abandoned. It's sitting there early one morning before the sun's fingers have the chance to creep onto the horizon, that he comes to terms with what he's going to do. How he's going to make everyone else do what needs to be done.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to know a secret? I've never actually watched The Society, just like how I never really watched Riverdale. I know this one fits with canon more than the three Riverdale stories I've posted though.  
In the original draft, instead of mice, Grizz compares the other teens' inaction to those bears that never learned what to do when confronted with a forest fire. For those that don't know, the bears die because they choose to climb the trees to get away from the flames instead of going to the river like they should. The bears end up either burn to death or succumbing to smoke inhalation. I figured the bear analogy was too obscure for most people, even if it does fit the context better. The kids don't know what to do, they weren't taught to handle this after all.


End file.
